


I’m falling again

by Nic_louise_12



Category: Larry - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nic_louise_12/pseuds/Nic_louise_12
Summary: Harry and Louis didn’t see or speak to each other for about a year. With unsaid words, feeling still present they sit down to talk. With their closest friends by their side to help them through it. What will happen when they reunite will it be the ending the want? Or the thing they both tried to avoid?
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, one direction boys, outsiders - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	I’m falling again

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on Wattpad I’ll be updating both as I do so. 
> 
> You can find it under my user  
> @justletmeadoreyouu2

He had one choice to make. It would either break them or make them. This time it broke them. He tried to spear the other man's feelings. Acted upon his own and in that moment everything felt right, he knew what he needed to do. He knew this was the only way, so that's how he finds himself a few hours after it happened, alone and drunk in his sorrows. Louis just wanted Harry happy. Harry made Louis incredibly happy, he was his happy but with Louis's jealous mind and shut down feelings he broke, he broke because he loved him to much he didn't want to be the one to cause him pain. He turned into a version of himself he hated just to push Harry away, he thought he'd feel okay, because it was the right thing to do, but he didn't think he'd be going over and over the situation in his head. 

𝐀 𝐟𝐞𝐰 𝗺𝗼𝐧𝐭𝐡𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐟𝗼𝐫𝐞.  
It was a total coincidence that Louis and Harry met. They bumped into one another while waiting in a que for coffee. They chatted a bit and it was that night Louis made the brave move to follow Harry on Instagram and the rest well that's history. Over a short period of time they grew close, became the best of friends, told each other everything and anything. They were both happy in a relationship with other people, Louis used to hate when Harry would come to him upset over something Taylor H's girlfriend would so, he hated it. But Louis would always confine in Harry over his relationship with Mark, that's how close they were. They both enjoyed each other's company and even their closest friends could tell. But things started to go south when Louis realised that maybe, just maybe he liked Harry more than a friend and this was confirmed when a few weeks later Harry, darling Harry as darling as he was nearly caused Louis to have a full blown panic attack when he told him.. that Harry liked him more than a friend to. 

I mean Louis was happy, so freaking happy, Harry was his person, his happy.. his home. Sure it all happened In a small amount of time, but Louis had a feeling.. a feeling which he never got with anyone just with Harry. 

Trust me when I say this ain't a happy story, there's heartbreak, tension and more but what happens when two people who love each other deeply wait scratch that, what happens when one of them two people who love each other so deeply does one single thing which In turn, ruins everything.


End file.
